


The Geode Beetles of Sega and Nintendo

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Rose commits casual larceny, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Steven is a Nintendo kid, Super Mario Bros - Freeform, The Beetles are hardcore Sega nerds, The Heaven Beetle had a Sega Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven introduces the Geode Beetles of Heaven and Earth to the Game Cube...only for them to show their true colors as Sonic fans instead.





	The Geode Beetles of Sega and Nintendo

“Okay, so I’m Sonic, and you’re Tails, right?” Greg explained as he and Rose sat behind the van, parked in front of the Temple, a small TV and game system sitting on the rear bumper.

 

“Who’s Sonic, again?” Rose asked, holding her controller upside down.

 

“He’s the blue one. Tails is the orange one. You’re the orange one.”

 

“Oh! He’s a fox, right?”

 

“...I guess?”

 

“I’ve never seen a flying fox before! Are these common on Earth?”

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Greg laughed.

 

“How about blue hedgehogs? Are there lots of those?”

 

“I’m pretty sure there aren’t, Rose.”

 

“Well,  _ darn,”  _ Rose pouted. “Next you’ll tell me plumbers don’t fight dinosaurs.”

 

Greg had to restrain his laughter this time. Goddamn, he loved this woman.

 

He loved her so much, he didn’t even notice when she “borrowed” his Sega Genesis later that night while he slept, took it to the Temple, grabbed some old Gem Tech shrinking device, shrunk it down, and snuck off to the Sky Spire, placing it in a small, well-kept house she’d been maintaining for many centuries.

 

She hoped the Heaven Beetle would enjoy it.

 

\---

 

“Okay, so this one is Mario, and he’s trying to save this Princess…”

 

“What’s a princess?” Earth asked as she and Heaven sat atop Steven’s bed. 

 

“And what’s a Mario?”

 

“Ah jeez, I gotta show you two more Nintendo,” Steven sighed, heading to his shelf of GameCube games. “Okay, I have Zelda, Pikmin, Double Dash…”

 

“Do you have Sonic?” Heaven suddenly asked.

 

“Sonic?” Steven asked, surprised that she even knew who that was.

 

“Yeah!” Heaven nodded. “Blue, fast, has red shoes, a friend who’s orange and can fly.”

 

“Ooh, sounds awesome!” Earth exclaimed.

 

“But, but…” Steven stammered, “What about Mario?”

 

“Eh, Mario’s kinda lame, Steven,” Heaven stated matter-of-factly.

 

“But… I don’t have any Sonic games! I do have...uh...” Steven said as he dug through his pile of games, trying to salvage the two gems’ interest,  _ “Shadow the Hedgehog?” _

 

Heaven only blinked, before turning back to her small lover.

 

“Ooh, we should go back to my old room at the Sky Spire! I have a whole bunch of Sonic games Rose gave to me when I was corrupted!”

 

_ “What?!” _

 

“Let’s go!” Earth exclaimed, taking Heaven’s hand and rushing off the bed to the warp pad.

 

“I knew I should have borrowed _Adventure 2_ from Connie instead…” Steven muttered, flopping back onto his bed. “Eh, it’s probably not that good.”

 

\---

 

Somewhere, miles away, Connie felt a tingling sensation in the back of her head, making her stop in her tracks.

 

“I don’t know why,” she pondered, “But I think I’m going to kick Steven’s butt tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly sorry.
> 
> Actually, no I'm not mwahahaha
> 
> (Connie being a Sonic fan is inspired by Badficiverse on Tumblr XD)


End file.
